


Another Fool

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bodily Fluids, Conflicted Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Smutt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Castiel is tasked with returning Alleira to heaven.





	Another Fool

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Enemies to Lovers.

  


Fear. Though Castiel was an angel, he was no stranger to the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. That familiar sense of dread had crawled up and down his spine as he strode through the halls of heaven for the portal.

He had begged for more time, for a chance to go find her and bring her back. To set things right. To do what he should have done years ago. And Chuck had let him.

As Castiel stepped through the portal, the list of places he might find her ran through his mind. But no sooner than he passed through the pearlescent mist did he spot Alleira sitting on the playground bench.

The sight of her in her grey skirt, white blouse, and white shoes broke his heart. Had she changed from her typical floral dresses thinking she might better appeal to the council? If so, he hoped it worked. For both of their sakes.

He stepped from the sandbox and crossed the grass between them. If she had noticed him, she showed no sign, her wide blue eyes staring straight ahead. He had stared into those eyes so many times over the centuries. As he neared her, he did so again as he towered over her and allowed himself a single selfish moment.

Her gaze slid to his with a long, slow blink, and Castiel drank her in, despite her drab attire. Nothing dulled her spirit, her fiery essence that shone despite her vessel. No. Because of her vessel. Her true form befit her rank, but her vessel? Long legs and strawberry blonde hair had done things for him. Things he thought only one other human could do.

Best not to think of that in public. Humans, Castiel had learned, had difficulty containing their primal desires. At least, his vessel did. Good thing, then, that Alleira spoke in his stead, lest his imagination run wild.

“I thought I could do better. I thought…” she hesitated. “I thought I could _be_ better.”

Castiel simply stared. He had to resist his urges. “No one is better than him.”

“I know that,” she muttered, and his heart twisted in his chest. “You’d think an angel wouldn’t have to learn so much the hard way. I’m so sorry, Castiel.”

How was he supposed to respond to that? “I know you’re sorry—”

“No, I’m… I’m not sure you do know,” she interrupted. “I ruined our friendship. We used to be close. Now whenever I look at you, I see only disdain in your eyes.”

Castiel shook his head as he sat beside her. “I… Alleira, I do not disdain you. I am disappointed. In myself more than you.” His thoughts scrambled for some way to help her understand exactly how he felt. But did he even understand? Did he even comprehend the conflict that threatened to tear him apart? Against his better judgement, he took her hand in his. “I should have been there for you. I should have listened. I thought you were complaining like… like the rest of us have been. But I never thought you would actually do something about it. I never thought you would go as far as Naomi or Duma or…”

Weighted silence filled the space between them as Castiel hesitated. He chanced a careful look to Alleira when she remained silent. Her distant blue gaze stared straight ahead, unseeing, as her lips parted, and she spoke. “Or you?”

The knot in his throat tightened. “Or me. I truly did not think you had grown that… disenchanted. Your empathy is rivaled by only one human. I thought that would keep you centered.” He paused again with a frown. “I understand you did what you thought you had to do but that does not change the fact that the things you did were… reprehensible, to say the least. I need to take you back.”

Tears welled in her eyes as she finally turned to him. “Castiel, please stay with me. I don't want to do this alone.”

The break in her voice nearly ripped his heart from his chest. “You don’t have a choice,” he started, “but I’ll be here when it’s over.”

She smiled her small smile, a curl at the corners of her bright red lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. “You would wait for me?”

How did she not know? “Alleira,” he sighed, “I would wait for you for a thousand years. And a thousand years again. I would wait for you to find whatever it is for which you’ve been searching.”

“I don’t even know what that is,” she sighed as she wiped at her cheeks. “I thought that if I could make more angels, our father would be happy. He would appreciate my work. And all I've ever wanted was that. For my work to have meaning. For some sense of dignity in my existence.”

Her gaze fell to her feet as her words faded, and in that crestfallen look, Castiel recognized defeat. He had to say something, anything, to help her understand. “We value your work. Heaven would be a mess without you. We… I find your work fascinating. You should be proud of what you do. I am.”

She shook her head as she spoke. “Castiel, I sit in a lab all day and pick souls apart. How does that help? You… you have an amazing job. You do amazing things.”

“No,” he interrupted, “I've done more harm than good the last few centuries.”

“That's not true,” she insisted as she turned to him. “You've saved the world so many times.”

She would make this difficult. How was he supposed to reconcile all the awful things she had done with the person he knew she was? “I… appreciate that. Although, I think there are a couple of humans you should thank before you thank me.”

“Without you, they would be dead.”

Castiel glared at her. “And because of you, they almost died. Several times.”

Alleira nodded as she held his stare. “That is… very true. I am not proud of all I did,” she clarified. “I hope you know that.”

“I do. But I also know you have to go back. And atonement will not be easy,” Castiel said as he rubbed her long fingers in his large hand. More urges screamed to do more than simply touch. “I wish there was another way.”

Her gaze softened as she pressed closer to him, her thigh against his and a hand slipping so close to his groin as she leaned over his leg, he startled. Damn her and her plush lips and fresh soap and encroaching body. A deep breath leveled his head as he waited for her to speak. She licked her lips—_fuck_, but he wanted to taste her—and then said, “Why? I've committed many wrongs. I deserve no less.”

“Because I know what awaits you,” Castiel started. “And I care about you. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Least of all my friends. And never the people I love.”

Wide-eyed, Alleira gaped at him. “Which am I?” she breathed, far too close for him to reject. “Who am I to you, Castiel? I’ve never understood where I stood with you. At the very least, I thought we were friends, but I’ve wondered.”

Castiel ground his teeth as he leaned into her, unable to resist any longer. His lips crushed hers as he grasped her hips and hauled her into his lap. Not that she needed any convincing. Alleira straddled his hips as eagerly as he fumbled at his belt. But then they parted as she reared back and said, “Castiel, tell me.”

“I… I’ve wanted this for years,” he sighed as she hiked her skirt up to her hips. “Why aren’t you—”

“I don’t like underwear,” she stated, voice deep in her throat. “And I’ve wanted you this, too. I should have said something years ago. But…”

When she looked over her shoulder at the empty playground, Castiel understand. With a snap of his fingers, they settled on a bed in a small room of a nearby motel.

“Really? This is disgust—”

Castiel stood and dropped her onto the bed. “If you don't want to do this, so say now. We don’t have much time.”

The sight of her splayed on the bed, thighs spread and inviting his hips, and the halo of red-gold hair encircling her face aroused him so painfully, he almost didn’t wait for her response. “I want you, Cas. I want you inside me.”

“Good,” he growled as he tore the zipper of his pants. He wasted no time disrobing, and instead, wrenched his boxers under his sac and withdrew his swollen cock. Precum dribbled from the tip as he stroked himself, and Alleira hummed her pleasure as she stared.

“Impressive vessel,” she mused. “When I get out, we’ll have to spend some time together in heaven.”

“Alleira?”

“Yes, Cas?”

He grasped her by the hip and jerked her to him so hard, she cried out. “Stop talking.” 

Her shock encouraged him, and Castiel pressed on. Despite the disgusted, sick sensation spoiling his stomach, his cock twitched at the sound of her pain, at her gaping jaw and wide eyes. When he knelt on the bed, he pinned one of her legs beneath him and lifted the other. A roll of his hips angled his cock to her cunt, and a smooth stroke sheathed him to the hilt.

A long moan lilted on her tongue as Alleira arched her back, angling her hips into him. The perverted writhing of her body under his weight aroused him so, Castiel could hardly contain himself. The urge, the absolute need to thrust into her overwhelmed him to the point of delirium, and he relinquished his control. His hips twitched, withdrawing him from her, then snapped back against her flesh for a resounding slap. Alleira’s vessel responded, her cunt spreading to accommodate his thick cock and dripping with arousal. Everything she did, from her moans to her debauched blasphemes, drove him mad with want. But what he loved most of all was her begging for more, more of him, _more, Castiel, fuck me, God, you feel so good inside me, yes, fuck, harder, yes!_

Castiel hated himself. In that moment, as the fire of lust boiled the blood of his vessel’s veins, he hated everything he had allowed to happen, everything he had allowed her to do. His anger at her, his raw hatred fueled his desires as he thrust into her, harder and faster and poured his Grace into her. He hated her, too. As much as he loved her, loved feeling her wet heat wrapped around his cock, loved the depravity of it all, he hated her so much, but the base need to fuck her and take his physical pleasure from her outweighed his conflicted feelings. He wanted to get laid, as Dean so often called it. And he was finally getting some from a woman who wanted it as desperately as he.

So why judge? Sure, she’d tried to kill him and his family—more than once—but what’s a little conflict between lovers? Why let that hatred get in the way of enjoying himself? Though they’d had too few minutes, Castiel flung all pretenses of returning her to heaven on time to the wind, uncaring how long they stayed in that motel, and completely disregarding who might snoop on them. If the council wanted to know where they were, Chuck would tell them. He knew. And Castiel couldn’t give any fewer fucks. After Alleira, he didn’t have any left.

“Cas!”

Her cry interrupted his rambling thoughts. “Yes, Alleira?”

“It feels so good,” she moaned, “I… I think I’m… holy shit, I’m…”

He licked the tips of his fingers and pressed them to her swollen clit. “Come, honey, I want to feel it. Come for me.”

The surge of her Grace overpowered his own as Alleira cried out her pleasure. Hard flexes squeezed his cock in throbbing pulses, but Castiel did not slow, did not falter. Oh, it felt amazing, absolutely divine, the pressure, the arousal, the flow of her cum slicking her thighs, his sac. But he wasn’t about to stop just because she finished. He was far from done with her. The pathetic whimpers she sang like an aria, an ode to him and their vessels and their parts—mostly about how big his cock was and how much she loved the pain of it spreading her, pounding her. So Castiel relentlessly thrust into her, the slap of their bodies steady until she begged him to stop.

“I need a minute,” she said as he slowed. “Can you—_hey_!”

He withdrew from her with a snap of his hips and flipped her to her knees. “I’m not done with you.” He stripped his pants and boxers to his ankles and knelt behind her on the bed. “I’m so far from done with you.”

“Castiel, are you—” her voice clipped short with an indignant squawk as he grasped her hips with rough hands and jerked her to him. “Are you mad at me?”

“I am,” he said as he grabbed his cock and angled it to her cunt once more. “I’m… I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

“I… oh, I get it,” she moaned, “I understand. Do whatever you want to me, I don’t care, everything you do feels so fucking good.”

He penetrated her once more with a hard thrust, hips slapping against her ass. His anger flared as he reached for her throat, clenched in his large grasp, and he hunched over her back as he pulled her ear to his lips. “I will. I’m taking everything I want from you. I’m not letting you go any time soon.”

The long cry that left her mouth transcended any sound of pleasure he had ever heard. Alleira's Grace radiated through him in undulating waves as he rocked his hips into her. God, but she was right. Everything about it felt incredible, and despite his anger, Castiel wanted more, more of her, more of her sex, all of it. He had half a mind to run off with her, but Chuck's boundless wrath would find them eventually and then Castiel would never have her again.

But he had her at that moment, at least. And Chuck knew. So Castiel took all the time he wanted, and over the hours, his anger waned, and his hatred ebbed so that he surrendered to Alleira, to her amenable vessel, so inviting. It had taken most of the night, but when the last of his Grace trickled from his fingertips and into her body, his final orgasm wracked his vessel to his very core. Hard throbs filled Alleira and she moaned another ethereal howl of pleasure in the wake of his release.

He collapsed to the bed first, chest heaving with each gasp for air. Alleira curled in beside him, equally exhausted, but not without her Grace. Her aura cleansed them both like a drawn tidal wave of purifying water. Had they any more time to spare, they might have laid there for a month or two, but given the situation, they had stolen too much time already. And so, Alleira returned them to the park with a snap of her fingers. Before the sandbox they stood in one another's embrace of shadowy wings, silent but for the rustle of wind through the trees.

The words had nearly left his mouth, suspended on the tip of his tongue when the portal hummed to life with its brilliant white light. Sand suspended in the air as billowing white clouds coiled into a tall plume that swirled into the sky high above their heads.

When Castiel regarded her, he did his best to steady his emotions. “It's time, Alleira.”

She remained beside him, her hands still clinging to his. “Will you come with me?”

He turned her to the portal. “I’m not allowed to be at the trial. I’m sorry.”

Alleira nodded as she walked beside him. “I suppose we've had more than enough time together tonight.”

There at the edge of the sandbox they lingered, and Castiel convinced himself that he did so for her. But in his angel heart of hearts, he knew he stalled. Not just for him. But for them both.

“I love you.”

Alleira’s sidelong glare quirked a brow towards her hairline. “I’m guessing you don’t mean that biblically.”

Castiel laughed as he recalled their newly minted memory and gazed across the empty field of the park. Hints of rose and gold teased at the eastern horizon, and he knew it was time. “Maybe. But when I said I’d wait for you, I meant it. When they’re done with you, I’ll be here.”

The smile he knew so well returned to her lips at long last. “Thank you, Castiel. See you soon,” she said as she stepped into the portal.

The clouds twisted and enveloped her in a fog of pearlescent white. Alleira disappeared in a single thump of his racing heart, and Castiel prayed she would come back one day.


End file.
